To Whom it May Concern
by Amy Hamato
Summary: Based off of the PINK song, Dear Mr. President. I don't own the Turtles or the song. It's also my opinion on some recent events.


**I Love this song I'm using for this story. "Dear Mr. President" by PINK. I love PINK, she is one of my favorite. And yes this is kinda Political.**

Disclaimer: The song lyrics or the Turtles aren't mine.

Please review. This is my opinion on some things though.

Donatello was looking at the current events on the computer, shaking his head, he looked through how many people had watched a plane fall from the sky. It was so ridiculous blaming others, for the rescue crew running over someone. It wasn't the rescuers' faults. It wasn't the now dead young girl's fault. Adults need to start acting like adults.

* * *

Leonardo sat down in front of the TV, turning on the news. His father sat beside him as they watched together. The first story was on how the President did something so great. The next on how a car hit a homeless man. They wouldn't charge the person with vehicular homicide because the now dead person, hadn't been really considered as a human being before. The only reason it was on the news was due to the person hitting a light post. The news anchor even said so. It wasn't just the President, it was America in general.

Raphael watched the news with his brother he heard of a solider close to home dying. The mother on the screen was sobbing as the interviewer asked her questions. These people pissed him off, it wasn't fair for that man, in her face with cameras. No. It's not right, the woman should be able to grieve on her own, with her family. People like this made him sick.  
_**  
**_

* * *

April was on her iphone, looking at the world news, seeing how children and adults were locked in cells. They could video tape them, show them in America but they couldn't get them out? April shook her head in disbelief. All the money they spend on commercials for things. Like feeding children, helping animals. They could put that money to better use. Actually helping them came to mind.

* * *

Mikey was watching TV, the program stopped and went to breaking news. It was about another riot breaking out. About the gay marriage being legalized. He shook his head, sighing. It doesn't effect you if someone on the other side of the country is gay. Even if it was your child you should love them for who they are. It's not cool to judge people. You people talking about it being a sin, it's also a sin to go out and judge people. The bible says only God can judge.

* * *

Casey hopped down from the fire escape as he heard a scream. It was a woman clinging to her son, he was only 4 or 5. Casey saw the condition he was in, he called 911. Knowing it was probably useless. He saw too much blood. He took his shirt off and pressed it to the young boy's wound. It was a knife stab, possibly from the woman's husband. He shook his head slightly as he heard sirens, he backed away. He heard the Medic call the time of death, the woman cried loudly. He was sure all of New York could hear her. He went to her and hugged her. Out of character for him, but he had the need too, in his own heart.

* * *

Angel, the spunky 16 year old we all know, she was pregnant. She didn't know the father because a Purple Dragon had raped her. She felt dirty. She was working at a diner, her being only 16, they paid her minimum wage. If that. She was glad she had family like the Turtles, April, Casey, and Master Splinter to help her get through this. She hated that she was so young and this happened. It wasn't her fault. Her family told her that all the time. She wasn't sure she completely believed them, but she put on a smile and trooped on.

* * *

Master Splinter sat in his courters, thinking of how hard it was to be a single father to four baby turtles. He worked hard to keep them healthy. For them to have food, water, and shelter. It was the hardest thing he had ever done. Now seeing them, just looking on at them, he knew he raised them right. They were honorable gentlemen. He couldn't be more proud. He knew if he were to die tonight, he would die happy. He would know his boys, his sons, can now take care of themselves. They were fine young men who knew how to behave. He loved his boys so much. He knew that he was getting old, they fretted over his well being, but he knew that they would be okay if he passed away.

* * *

That night Splinter passed away. The boys were in tears, sobs wracking their bodies. The Turtles silently knew though that they would be okay, their father wouldn't leave them if they weren't.

April came in the room with Casey and Angel, all in tears. They all hugged the turtles, all glad that they were there to comfort these men who have become their family. They all loved each other. Family isn't made of blood, it's made of love and the people who are loved.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading my story, I heard the song and it hit me. Please Review. The little button down below is lonely. Befriend it please. No flames though! Sorry it's not very long anymore. I've worked on making it longer but it doesn't always work the way I've planned  
_**


End file.
